Out of the Blue
by FG3OP16
Summary: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is the schools star hockey player. On the first day of senior year tryouts a new player, small but fast shows up and outplays everyone on the team. Fitz now has a rival, but as they reach the locker room, the new player takes the helmet off and says " Close your mouth you'll catch flies". " And you are?" " Olivia, Olivia Pope."
1. Chapter 1

When people hear the name Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, they think hockey. He lived, ate, and breathed hockey. Hockey was his outlet to whatever that was bother him. It is his life. Starting as a freshmen Winsor Academy Fitz took charge of the team and they have won nationals for three straight years. Fitz owned the team in any way. There were other players like Seth, this best friend, Andrew, Harrison, Stephen, Huck, Jake, Peter and Will known as the bash brothers. Today was try outs and Fitz was feeling really good. He gave been captain since sophomore year and that wasn't going to change.

All throughout the day Fitz could only focus on try-outs. At lunch he was at daze because of hockey. Fitz and his friend were known as the "Great 8" around the school. They were the popular group, everyone wanted to be their friend. They weren't bullies, but just kept to their "squad".

" HELLO! EARTH TO FITZ!" Seth snapped his fingers in front of Fitz.

" Sorry, man you know how hockey season gets to me!"

" That I do. No girls or alcohol, I don't envy that my friend."

" Whatever man, when I get that scholarship to BU then we'll see who's talking!" Fitz joked.

" Naw, man you know I'm going to Annapolis."

" You gonna play there?"

" Maybe, maybe not. Engineering is a tough major, and you know my dream is to be in the navy."

" I'm just saying you can have both man."

" Yeah, I know but when it comes down my future matters more than hockey."

" Hockey is my life, and we all know I'm gonna go pro."

" Yeah, that's for you Superman, but the rest of us who aren't as gifted have to go to different options." Seth punched Fitz in the arm.

" Dude, you punches sting like shit man!" Fitz rubbed his arm.

" It's because I am a taekwondo black belt!"

" More like a monkey on steroids..." Fitz murmured under his breath. Seth punche Fitz arm again.

" Punch me again and see what happens!" Fitz joked.

" OOOOOoooo, I'm scared….."

" Okay, boys break it up…" Mellie spoke up. She was the cheerleading captain and Fitz's 'hook up buddy'. Mellie hates commitment, and Fitz is too obsessed with hockey, so it works wonders. Sometimes they just do it to relieve stress. So they basically used each other.

" Hey, Fitz and Seth!" Mellis smiled.

" Hey, Mel's." they both responded. The rest of the day went smoothly and now it was time to suite up for tryouts.

Once everyone was on the ice, they were split into two teams.

" Alight, returning players on one team, and newbies on the other." Coach Cyrus yelled as he blew the whistle. A few minutes later the players were all situated.

" Okay, the team that gets up to 10 first wins, and no it's not win by two." Cyrus blew the whistle again and they were off.

Fitz and his team won the faceoff, and scored seconds later. Now it was the second face off, and this time the a newbie had taken the puck from Fitz. He didn't catch his face, but man was he fast. The player had on a #39 Dominik Hasek jersey. He's got to give it to the small boy, the newbie had good taste in hockey players. Fitz watched has the newbie passed Peter and Will on defense and scored. At that moment Fitz knew he couldn't take it easy on the newbies.

Fitz was more physical, his team raised to the challenge. As time went on the score was 9-8, and all the goals came from the newbie that had on the Hasek jersey. Fitz won the faceoff, he passed it off to Seth who was his left-wing man, it went back to Fitz, he passed it to Jake who was his right-winged man. They went back and forth till Fitz scored. The whistle blew and Fitz and the returning players celebrated, but the newbie with the Hasek terrified them. It was hard to make out his face, because he was short, and blended into the crowd with his teammates.

" Alright, from what I've seen the newbies have some amazing talents! If I were the returning players I'd pray hard that the newbies aren't this good for tomorrow's tryouts. Hit the showers!" Cyrus blew his whistle again. As the players were heading into the locker room the newbie that was wearing the Hasek jersey took off his helmet. Once the helmet was off Fitz was not ready for the brown orbs that bore into his soul.

" Close your mouth you'll catch flies Grant!"

" And you are?"

" Olivia, Olivia Pope." the girl spat and walked right into the girl's locker room.

" HOLY SHIT DID WE JUST ALMOST GET OUR ASSES HANDED TO US BY A GIRL?" Seth asked with shock and amusement in his voice. Fitz coming out of his shock instantly got pissed. This was his senior year and no one was going to take his spot as Center, he was basically the "quarterback" of the team. He stormed into Cyrus's office.

" GET RID OF HER! SHE DOESN'T BELONG ON THE WITH US!" Fitz yelled at his coach.

" Eh, she's great, one of my best players out in the west." Cyrus brushed Fitz off like it was nothing.

" Whatever just get rid of her!"

" Why? Because she basically kicked your butt on the ice?"

" She's a girl, and girls can't play like us!" Just then Olivia walked in.

" Liv…" Cyrus started to say.

" No, if this fool thinks that I can't be on this team then nobody can, because I am better half of this team. I'm going to take your center spot and I'm going to enjoy it. Best of luck Grant!" Olivia spat and walked out of Cyrus's office.

" Fitz, she's an amazing player and since we don't have a girls team you are just going to have to deal with it. I know the word no isn't in your vocabulary, but she's staying and that's final. And who knows maybe she'll take your starting center spot." Cyrus teased and Fitz was beyond pissed.

" So what did coach say?" Seth came up to Fitz in the locker room.

" He said she's staying, but I don't want her here! I will make sure she doesn't stay on this team!" Fitz was steaming with anger.

" Fitz…..she's pretty good, maybe even as good as you…...Why don't….."

" NO! DO NOT EVEN GO THERE SETH!"

" Alright, alright chill fam, you win! Since I'm your best friend I'll support you." Seth and Fitz did their "Bro slapped up" and parted ways.

Fitz got into his Black Autobiography Range Rover and drove to Mellie's house. Once he got there, Mellie was ready for him and they relieved their stress of the day by using each other. After his activities with Mellie, Fitz drove home. Once he walked in Fitz noticed that they had company.

" Fitz, come meet our new neighbors!" his mom Grace yelled from the guest room.

" Fitz this is Eli Pope and his daughter Olivia!"


	2. Chapter 2

" Fitz, don't be ride come say hello to our new neighbors!" Fitz's mom gritted her teeth pretending to smile. She was not pleased with her sons behavior.

" Sorry, mom I just zoned out for a second…." Fitz walked over to Eli and Olivia and introduced himself. He's got to admit Olivia was a beautiful girl, he'd go for her if he didn't hate her existence so much. His senior year was going so well and she had to come and fuck it all up.

Fitz excuses himself and goes up to his room. This was his year and no one will stop him from being the best. The next day at school Olivia gets out of her 1962 Ford Mustang and was getting her bookbag out of the car when hands covered her eyes.

" Surprise!" A stranger with a deep sexy voice said.

" Ummmm, who the hell are you and why are you covering my eyes?" Olivia did not like surprises.

" Woah…..chill fam!" Seth laughed, he really liked this girl she was a firecracker.

" I'm sorry who are you?"

" Olivia Pope you wound me, I am your teammate!" Olivia looked as if she doesn't have any clue what's going on.

" Wow my ego!" Seth laughs " My name is Seth." Seth sticks his hand out and Olivia shackles it.

" Sorry if I was being rude Seth, I just don't like surprises….."

" Noted next time I won't do it anymore! Scouts honor!" Seth holds up his two fingers.

" You were a boy scout?" Olivia laughs.

" Yep! Well not anymore, but when I was younger yes!"

" Girlscout!" Olivia raises her hand. Just when Seth was about to speak again the "Bash Brothers" Peter and Will come over to Seth and Olivia and introduce themselves.

" Hi, Olivia I am Peter and this is my idiot twin brother Will!" Peter said excitedly. While waves shyly.

" You see Liv, can I call you Liv?"

" Sure!"

" Well you see Will here got a crush on you…" Peter smirks.

" I DO NOT! PETER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Peter runs as Will chase him.

" I like your friends…."

" Well we like you too…." Seth smiles at Olivia.

" What classes are you taking?" Seth ask hoping that he has several with Olivia.

" Here let me get my schedule." Olivia pulls out her schedule and hands it over to Seth.

" Hmmm let's see, we have College English, Bio, Ap Calc, and Ap Government and Comparative, and gym together. I don't know if you are going to like this, but Fitz does too….."

" Trust me I've met people like him before, I can handle him!" Olivia says with determination in her voice.

" If you say so ace!" Seth pats Olivia on the back and they head into the school. First period was English and Olivia locker wouldn't open so she was late to class.

" Ah, Ms. Pope, please be on time next time, thank you."

" Sorry Mr. Novak my locker got stuck….."

" Yeah, yeah take a seat." Olivia looked around and the only seat was next to Fitz.

Olivia's day just went from bad to worse. Seth was beaming at her and waved as he sat next to Fitz. Fitz gave him a glare and turned to Olivia. Once she was seated he spoke up.

" Great, not only do I have to put up with you on the ice, but in the classroom too?" Fitz spat.

" Sorry that I'm smart Macho Man." Olivia mocked.

" Stay out of my way Pope or you're going to regret it!"

" Fitz, man relax!" Seth defends Olivia.

" What the fuck Seth, why are you defending her?" Fitz spat.

" Well yeah man she has done nothing to you but be good at hockey, so you need to cool it man!" Just as Fitz was about to say something Mr. Novak spoke up.

" Mr. Grant, Mr. Holden, and Ms. Pope are you done?" James asked in a annoyed voice.

" Sorry Sir team issues…."

" I can tell…" James murmurs underneath his breath. Fitz turns away from Olivia and doesn't speak to her for the rest of the period. Seth was making faces at Olivia the whole time as she tried her best not to laugh. Olivia liked Seth he was easy going and wasn't uptight like Fitz. The next class was Ap Calc and a girl named Abby came up to Olivia.

" Hi, I'm Abby!"

" Olivia." Olivia smiled.

" So you are the talk of the school, kicking the Great Fitzgerald Grant's butt in hockey is not easy! You go girl!"

" It's nothing really…..I just focus on my task…."

" Well keep doing it because that boy needs some schooling!" Olivia laughed at how funny Abby is.

Abby had a lot of class with Olivia and it was evident that they would become good friends. Throughout the class Olivia ignored Fitz, while Seth came and sat besides Olivia. A couple of periods pass and now it was lunch time. Olivia and Abby were sitting and talking about how amazing food is when Seth came over to their table with the twins.

" Hey, do you guys mind if we join you guys?" Seth asked hopefully.

" Nope, not at all!" Olivia smiled. Pretty soon the whole hockey team seemed to be at Abby and Olivia's table. Abby was loving all the hot boys at the table, and Olivia was trying to keep Seth away from her popcorn. If you ought to know one thing about Olivia Pope is that, do not mess with her popcorn and pizza. Fitz just sat that with Mellie clung onto him looking miserable. Fitz decided to bother Olivia and start to make her life unpleasant.

" You're really going to eat that when you have hockey later? I thought you were smart Pope?"

" Okay first of all it is non of your business what I eat and what I don't! I ran 5 miles in the mornings and last time I check I schooled your ass on the ice so I wouldn't be so concerned about what other people eat right now!" Olivia sassed back.

" Well damn she shut you down man!" Seth laughed and Fitz punched him on the shoulder.

The rest of the day passed by and now it was day two of tryouts and the players would find out who made the team. Tomorrow are the announcements of starting positions. Olivia got dressed and skated onto the ice, she knew Fitz going to be on her ass and had to prepare herself. All throughout practice, Fitz didn't let up on Olivia and targeted her especially. Somehow Olivia always outsmarted Fitz. Cyrus knew what positions to put his two best players on the team just by looking at them. Fitz and Olivia didn't notice it, but they made each other better and this team is going to be lethal.

When practice ended the list of who have made it and who haven't post and Olivia didn't even have to looked at the list because she knew, she would be selected. There was some disappointment from the returning players because some of them got cut because the new players were amazing. Some joined the JV team. Olivia headed back to the locker room only to find her clothes in socked in the shower. There was only one person who could have done this and it had Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third written all over it.

Taking off her her skates, Olivia walked to her locker because she always kept a pair of shorts and a hoodie in her locker just in case. After getting changed Olivia headed home and started to make dinner for her and Eli. While making dinner, Olivia thought of ways to get back at Fitz. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when Eli came into the kitchen.

" Lasina was your mms favorite….."

" I know dad….." Olivia voice breaks.

" I miss her too pumpkin….." Eli walks over and hugs Olivia.

" I miss her so much daddy…...Sometimes…..I miss her soooo…..much…..it hurts…." Olivia sobbes into Eli's chest.

" I know sweetheart…...I know….I just got a call from Cyrus….Congrats you are their starting Center baby girl…."

" Really….?"

" Yes, really…"

" Do you think mo…."

" Don't even ask it because she would have been more than proud of you baby girl….."

" Thanks daddy….." Olivia hugged her dad tighter and they stayed like that for a while.

" Not to be mean or anything daddy, if we stay like that the lasina is going to over cook…" Eli laughed and let go of his daughter.

The next day school goes by quickly and it was practice time. Just like usual Fitz and Olivia battled and they both didn't let up. At the end of practice the positions were posted. It was Olivia center, Fitz( Captain) left wing, Seth (Assistant captain) right wing, Peter and Will were the defensive back. Fitz exploded and stormed into Cyrus's office.

" COAH WHAT THE HELL?!" Fitz yelled.

" Fitzgerald I need you to keep your voice down!" Cyrus yelled back.

" I HAVE BEEN PLAYING CENTER MY WHOLE LIFE!"

" YOU CAN YELL AT ANYONE, BUT YELL AT ME AGAIN AND THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Cyrus was done with Fitz lack of respect.

" I'm sorry coach, but this is not okay! How did she take my center spot?"

" I don't have to explain to you my decisions! Now hit the showers Grant!"

Olivia stood near the locker and smirked at Fitz. He was beyond pissed. This was not okay, now he has to adjust how to play left wing, all thanks to the ice princess. Seth was overjoyed Olivia. Seth, Olivia, Abby, and the twins decided to go celebrate by going to a local diner. Things got so busy now it was time for Winsor Academy first hockey game. The team got suited and after Cyrus's prep talk they skated out to the ice. After warm-ups, and the pregame rituals the game was under way. Within minutes Fitz had a break away and her and Fitz headed down the ice. Olivia was wide open for a shot, but Fitz did not pass the puck to her and tried to score by himself, and the puck was bounced off the post.

Olivia got the rebound and scored. Cyrus did not like the way Fitz was playing. As Olivia headed over to the bench the team congratulated her. The team adored her and she quickly became their little sister. By halftime the team was leading 6-0 and Olivia had 2 goals, Seth had one and Fitz scored the rest. They were playing great, but Cyrus still didn't like how Fitz was isolating Olivia. Also the fact that he did little to have her back and to protect her because she was center.

After half time Winsor scored some more and it was 9-0. There was three minutes left in the game and the other team was clearly frustrated. They went after Olivia, because one they were getting their butts kicked by a girl, and the other she was an amazing center. Olivia got hold of the puck and skated down to the other team's goal, she was trapped by the defender and when she finally got out the other defender rammed into her like a bull, Olivia looked like a rag doll that got tossed around. Fitz was suppose to have her back and he failed her.

The whistle was blown and Olivia did not move. Cyrus rushed onto the the ice as the same time as the medical staff. He gave Fitz the death glare and turned back to Olivia. Her nose was bleeding, and she was responding slowly. Olivia got up with the help of the trainer and skated of the ice. Cyrus pulled Fits to the bench.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Then Cyrus ripped Fitz captain's badge off. " You don't deserve to be captain, and will not be getting it back from a while!" Cyrus hissed.

Eli rushed to his daughter and was relieved that his daughter was okay. There was no real big injury. They took Olivia to the hospital just in case. When Fitz got into the locker the whole team had their backs turned to him, indicating that they don't approve of what he did. They followed Olivia to the hospital, and a while later relieved to find out that she only has a minor concussion. Eli had to leave because he had a flight to catch to New York since he worked for the FBI. Later on the whole team was gone and Cyrus was left in charge of Olivia.

When they walked out of the hospital was shocked to find Fitz sitting with his hands in his hair.

" I'm so sorry…..Olivia I was an asshole…" Olivia just nodded her head.

" Please coach let me drive her back, it's the least I can do….." Cyrus looked at Olivia and she nodded. The two were having a nonverbal conversation. Fitz opened the door for Olivia and she climbed in. Olivia was too tired to curse him out right now. While driving Fitz would steal side glances at Olivia. What was this girl doing to him?

Arriving at their houses, Fitz ran to the other side and carried Olivia out of the car bridal style. He got the key out of Olivia's pocket and headed into the house.

" Livvie, where is your room?" Fitz asked in a gentle voice.

" Upstairs…...bluedoor…" Fitz nodded and walked them up. Fitz laid Olivia down on her bed and tucked her in.

" Goodnight, Livvie and I am so sorry again…" Fitz kissed Olivia in her forehead and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up and her head was pounding, she didn't remember anything from last night, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. All of the memories of the game came back and it made her head hurt even more. Olivia was pissed as heck at Fitz, no matter what he was suppose to have her back. Yes, he wasn't her favorite person, but she still would have watched his 6 on the field. It made her realize one thing, people like Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third were not the type of people you befriend.

Just then her stomach growled and Olivia headed down stairs. What awaited her shocked her the most. There was Fitz sleeping on the couch, with his jacket over half of his body. He looked adorable in deep sleep and his stubborn curls everywhere. Then Olivia came out of her thoughts " Did I really just think Fitz was adorable? What the heck is wrong with me?" Olivia thought to herself. She walked over to the couch and shook Fitz awake.

" Fitz…..wake up…." Olivia touched his shoulder. Then Fitz shot up from his sleep.

" I'm sorry Olivia, I just had to make sure you were okay, so I stayed here for the night…."

" Oh….um….thank you…. I guess…" Olivia said a bit surprised.

" Look Olivia, I know what I did yesterday was foul, and I am so sorry! I know we can't be friends, but can we at least be civil?"

" Yes, we can be civil….So no more of what happened last night correct….?"

" Yes, no more…..scouts honor!" Fitz smiled holding his two fingers up.

" You were a boy scout?"

" Ummm no correction Eagle Scout!" Fitz smirked.

" Are you always so full of yourself?" Olivia laughed.

" Yes, because I wouldn't be The Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, if I wasn't!" Fitz give Olivia his million dollar smile.

" Okay, Mister All that….I have a splitting headache and I'm hungry so I'm gonna need you to take your Eagle Scout self out of my house!" Olivia signaled to the door.

" I can….ummm… I can..make you breakfast….?" Fitz rubbed his neck nervously.

" You can cook….?" Olivia asked Fitz with full of surprise.

" My...um…my mom teaches me how to cook…."

" Awwww…..that's sooo cute….." Olivia cooed to tick Fitz off.

" Okay sassy if you are going to make fun of me no breakfast!" Fitz smirked.

" Okay, okay I am sorry, now will you make me breakfast?" Olivia pouted.

" Lead the way!" Fitz got up and let Olivia lead him to the kitchen. Once they got there Olivia opened the fridge and gestured at Fitz to start cooking. Fitz smiled and said

" Watch and learn young Jedi!". He took out some eggs and veggies. Then some bacon. Fitz was making Olivia one of his famous omelets. Olivia couldn't wait to taste it, the smell of bacon was amazing! Finally Fitz was done and Olivia dove in. As she ate, Fitz observed Olivia. " God, she's beautiful, what is she doing to me?" Fitz asked himself.

Compared to Mellie, Olivia was funny, athletic, not a girly girl, and was drop dead gorgeous. But it can't happen they aren't friends, and it would only complicate things so Fitz pushed the thought of a possible relationship aside.

" OH MY GOD FITZ! This omelet is amazing!" Olivia moaned.

" Your welcome!" Fitz smiled.

" I gotta get hurt more often to have you cook for me!" Olivia teased. Then she sensed Fitz tense.

" Livvie, I am sooo sorry about last night…." When Fitz calls Olivia "Livvie", he saw her flinch and instantly felt bad.

" I forgive you Fitz just don't pull the same shit you pulled yesterday again!" Olivia said softly but firmly.

" Yes, ma'am!" Fitz salted. Olivia got quiet and looked down at her food. She then pressed the home button of her iPhone to look at the time. Fitz noticed it was a woman who was in her Marines dress blues and looked just like Olivia.

" Who's that?"

" It's my mom….."

" Wow, that's so cool that she's a marine!" Fitz exclaimed. " I bet you miss her!"

" She was….a marine….."

" Oh Liv I am sooo sorry, I didn't mean to pry…."

" It's okay…"

" Can I ask what happened to your mom?" Olivia nodded, then she was quiet for a while.

" She called me that day and said she would be coming home in a week…..It was the best news I've recieved…...My mom told me that they had to make rounds around the city that day and the rest was just prep to head home…..She was a captain and took her job very seriously….. "No one gets left behind" was her motto…..The next day my dad got a call saying that my mom was in Germany's hospital and it was best if we come to Germany…...When we got there one of the men serving under her said that their squadron got ambushed…..

She had a chance to get out of the building, but my mom being my mom…..She saved 3 of her mens life that day….When we got to the hospital….they said there wasn't much time and they we should prepare to say goodbye to her….." Olivia stops for a second and wipes her tears. " My dad went in first…..He came out half an hour later and then it was my turn….It was the hardest thing I had to do in my life….When I got into the room...she...she looked so fragile….There was my strong mom who I thought was indestructible…..she was all bandaged up and was having trouble breathing….

They couldn't stop the bleeding...So she was slowly dying….and there was nothing I could do… When I kissed her on the cheeks she woke up… She gave me her beautiful smile and cupped my cheek...I'll never forget her words….

FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AGO

" Livvie…..sweetheart…...look….at….mamma….." Olivia sat there sobbing and hugging her head.

" Livvie...Look. At. Mamma….." Olivia finally looked up.

" I...I can't do this without you mamma….."

" Oh….sweetheart...I am so proud of you….I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up to be the beautiful young woman I always knew you would become…"

" Mamma...please...no...you are not dying on me! You can't leave me! After this tour you were suppose to be done, and we were suppose to be a real family! Mamma…"

" I know….pumpkin….I know….But sometimes….God has a different plan….."

" Well….I hate him for that! He's taking you away! This is not fair!"

" Livvie…..you can't be mad at the good Lord for this…..He always has a plan…..You must not...be mad at God do you hear me!" Maya said in a strict tone. Olivia wipes her tears again and looks at Maya. Maya open her arms wanting Olivia to come into them.

" Mamma….." Olivia said hesitantly.

" Please baby, I know I am dying I want to hold my daughter for one last time….." Maya said couching. Olivia finally went into Maya's arms.

" I'm so proud of you mommy….Please don't leave me….."

" It's going to be…...okay...baby girl….I'll always be watching over you and your dad….."

" Mommy please no, I need you….."

" I love you mommy….."

" I love you more sweetheart…." Then Maya started to sing a song to Olivia.

" I hope you never….lose your sense of wonder,

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,

May you never take one single breath for granted….,

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,

I hope you still feel small when you stand besides the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And…..when you get a choice….to...sit...it out or….dance

I hope you dance…"

After the word "dance" Olivia felt Maya's heart slowly stop.

" Mommy…...Nooooo…...Mommy…...Can someone please help me….Anyone…"

END OF FLASHBACK

" I don't know why I just told you that…." Olivia wiped her tears.

" I'm sorry about your loss…." Fitz got up and hugged Olivia.

" Please don't tell anyone at school….."

" I won't, I promise….. Is that why you flinched when I called you Livvie…?" Olivia nodded.

" I can stop….."

" No, it's okay….It's kind of comforting in a way…" What Fitz and Olivia didn't realize is that they both fell in love with each other in that moment.


End file.
